Wonderful
by TheCuteGlaceon
Summary: A MxM Espeon X Vaporeon Fanfic. Not a lemon.


_-_As much as I hate to admit it, I don't own pokémon. Or anything already owned by someone else.-__

Wonderful, A Pokemon Fanfiction by TheCuteGlaceon

I opened my eyes, the sunlight peeking through to hit the pupils.  
Flinching, I blinked, standing up and stepping back. Just then, I noticed I was alone, in an unfamiliar place. It seemed like I was in some type of forest clearing, but more like a rainforest.  
"H-Hello? Wh... Where am I...?" I asked myself, shivering.  
"Huh, what do we have here? A young Espeon?" A suave voice replied, and I turned around to see a Vaporeon slide out of a bush.  
"Who are you?" I asked, taking a step back.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You're lost, am I right? I just want to help." He answered, smiling and sitting down.  
"Really? W-well... Th-Thanks, I guess..." I said greatfully, but still warily.  
"You don't have to, but follow me. I'll take you back to my cave so we can talk. This particular part of the forest is very dangerous, you know." He decided calmly, and then tilted his head. "But first, what is your name?"  
"Uh... I'm Mitchell..." I told him, waiting for a reply. The Vaporeon nodded.  
"Nice to meet you, Mitchell. I am Jon. Now, come, my cave is this way." He said, and turned to my right, walking down the path. I quickly followed him. Jon seemed nice enough, and it would be better if I traveled with someone who could protect me, right?

We travelled in silence for a while, before Jon broke it.  
"So, Mitchell? That name seems a bit strange for a pokemon." He said curiously, trying to make conversation.  
"Oh... Um... Y-yeah. I was named that because my m-mother was a trained pokemon, and her master w-was named Mitchell." I explained, looking down as I walked.  
"Intriuging... I guess that name actually fits you perfectly. Im gonna call you 'Mitch', okies?" He asked, and I nodded with a small smile.  
"Why are you living all the way out here? Don't Vaporeon usually live on the beaches, near the ocean?" I asked, and Jon smiled.  
"Well, I was abandoned as a kit. I dont know how, but somehow I survived. I came across this place and liked it, so I decided to stay here. Time went by, and before I knew it, I was infatuated with this place." He answered, closing his eyes as he spoke.  
"You were abandoned? I'm sorry..." I said apologeticly, lowering my ears.  
"Dont be, Mitch. If they hadn't abandoned me, then I wouldnt have met you, would I?" He chuckled, making me blush a bit. I don't know why I did, I just... blushed. Jon looked back at me, slowing his pace down to walk beside me.  
"Just how young are you? And how'd you get out here?" He asked curiously again.  
"Well... Uh... I'm Four... or Fourteen, in human years. And I don't know how I got out here, to tell the truth. I just... woke up here." I explained, and he nodded, smiling once more.  
"So, you are very young. Or at least the youngest evoloution of eevee I've seen in my life." He said, and chuckled. "Well, I'm Five and a quarter, or Sixteen in Human years." He looked back up, to the path we walking along. "That would explain why I'm a bit bigger than you, eh?"  
"Yeah, I guess." I replied, smiling slightly, and noticing what he meant. He was about three inches taller than me, and his limbs were all slightly more muscular and bigger than my own.  
We spent several more hours walking and talking, and Jon even showed me how he battled when we ran into a few wild pokemon.

"Finally. Here we are, Mitch, my cave." Jon said proudly, and I collapsed on the stone floor, panting.  
"So tired..." I sighed. Jon chuckled, picking me up without too much effort and placing me on a bed of ferns. I nodded to show my thanks, and he nodded in return.  
"You tire quite easily. Are you sure you're going to be able to attract a mate if you're not very athletic?" Jon said jokingly, and I flicked my ears.  
"Well, I'm not sure. I dont think I even _want_ to." I said after a thought.  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked.  
"Well... I'm not really interested in girls, even though I'm the natural age for attracting a mate." I answered, smiling sheepishly. "All the girls in my clan seemed really naggy and attention-needy, and even outside of my clan it was the same."  
"Huh... Maybe you're like me, then." Jon said seriously, still smiling.  
"Excuse me?" I asked, flicking my ears again.  
"Mitch, you don't know what a pokesexual is, do you?" Jon asked, his smile fading into a neutral look. I shook my head. "Well, then, let me tell you. When a pokemon isn't attracted towards the opposite sex, he or she might find out that they prefer the same sex instead. In my case, I'm a Male Vaporeon attracted to other Male pokemon." He blushed slightly while saying this, but it was really quite interesting... I had never really thought of this... "Well, these pokemon are reffered to as 'Pokesexuals', as opposed to the human term 'Homosexual'."  
"Well... I never thought of that..." I admitted, raising an eyebrow as I looked at the ground. "I have had a weird dream about one of the other Male Eevee in the clan before..."  
"Did you like it? Or did you find it weird? Well, let me simplify it for you. Would you prefer to be mated to another Male pokemon or a Female one?" He asked, smiling slightly again, as his tail swished a bit. I thought about it for a little while, before answering.  
"Well, another Male I guess. The Male pokemon I've met all seem nicer and more... erm... cuter, I guess, than the Females I've met." I said, blushing slightly.  
"Good, then. Now you know what it's like to be in my shoes." Jon said, giggling and walking over to a blazing fire in the middle of the room. He stared into it, watching the flames dance, as I watched him smile.  
_'What is it about Jon?' _ I thought. _'He seems so much more fun to hang around than anyone else I've met... I think... Is it? Do I love him? But... I've only known him about twelve hours... But he is really cute..."_  
I smiled to myself as I thought, unaware Jon was watching me.  
"Mitch? Are you okay? You're blushing..." He suddenly said aloud, and I snapped out of it, looking over to him. He smiled and walked over to the cave entrance, staring out at the night sky. I walked over to him, sitting beside him, staring at the moon as well. It was so beautiful...  
"I always loved the moon. It's really the only thing I remember about my family. You see, my father was an Umbreon, and when I was a kit, he told me something. He said,'The moon is an entity covered in floating grey clouds of energy in the dusty night sky. Stars are the fragments of the moon, and without the moon, the world's balance would be lost.' " He told me, with a content smile, looking at the moon in fascination. It was all quiet for a while, until Jon broke it again.  
"You feel it to... Don't you?" He stuttered a little, his smile fading and looking at me without turning his head.  
"H-huh? What?" I asked, flinching.  
"Don't play dumb. Your young, but I know you have a sense of what love is." He said, blushing a little, and turning to me. I blushed immensely, turning to him slowly.  
"You... L-love me...?" I asked, gulping. He nodded slowly, blushing still and smiling again.  
"How could I not? Your shy, and it makes you blush alot. When you blush, you look so cute. And those beautiful, aqua eyes..." He trailed off, and our heads slowly both started leaning in towards eachother.  
_'He... Really does... Love me...'_  
My head wouldn't stop. Not that I wanted it to, as we slowly got closer.  
_'Here i-it g-goes...'  
_I closed my eyes, I could feel his warm breath across my heart was going a million miles per second.  
_'Th-This is a dream... I-It must be...'  
_Our maws touched, and that was when my heart burst out even faster. He pressed his lips against mine, as I did the same to his.  
_'A... Amazing...'  
_I could feel his tounge push past my lips, and meet mine. I stuck mine out a little instinctivley, as our tounges danced around in a dance of both love and lust.  
_'It... Feels so... So good...'  
_Our heads very slowly departed from one another, as I stood there, breathing heavily, mouth open. My first kiss. It was so... Wonderful.  
"W-woah..." I stuttered, opening my eyes to be met by Jon's face, up close to mine, smiling. He placed a paw on my cheek, and I blushed even harder, yet his just faded a little.  
"I love you, Mitch."  
"I... I l-love you t-too, Jon..."  
He pushed me softly to the ground, and layed on top of me, his left paw on my back, and his head nuzzled into my neck. I snuggled close up to him, and smiled, still blushing all the while.  
"Of all the nights I've lived... This will be the one I remember for the rest of my life." Jon said truthfully.  
"Yes, of course..." I agreed, pushing my nose against his.  
"Your my little Espeon..." He chuckled running a paw over my cheek. I blushed harder and giggled, as we layed there, watching the moon and the stars.  
"So... Does this mean... We're mates n-now?" I asked, heart still running a million miles per second.  
"Only if you want it so, hun." He replied, purring. I purred in harmony with him.  
"O-of course I d-do..." I replied, and we slowly fell asleep in that exact spot.

-  
Please tell me what you think. ^^ I wrote this quite a while ago... The characters are based upon myself and my boyfriend.~ ^^


End file.
